Talk:A beginning
New page Hi, I'm creating a new page, PlotLines. To create a new page in a wiki you have to link to it from somewhre, but unfortunately I don't know what's the appropriate place. If someone knows, I'd be grateful if you deleted this message and moved it to the right place. Thanks! :I don't know how similar this to what you are hoping for, but note 998 NE. --Gherald 04:29, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Featured articles I think this wikia needs a daily featured article. : I believe we need more articles and more regular editors before FAs are viable, especially daily ones. --Gherald 23:52, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :: I believe we could at least have bi-monthly FA's ::: Sure we could, but it would be arbitrary. Firstly because we don't have enough good articles yet to come up with an objective criteria for being featured, and secondly because we don't have enough editors who would be interested in regular subjective voting. ::: With that said, if you really want to give FAs a go, no one is going to stand in yuor way. Feel free to come up with the first nomination, procedure, etc. ::: I for one believe your time would be better spent and helping us improve all these shabby non-featured artices we currently have to the point where an FA process makes more sense ;) --Gherald 21:13, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :::: OK. Just a suggestion. Wanted pages The section seems to have many chapters from the different books. Could we some how split it into two sections, one for the chapters needed to be written about and one for everything else- without losing the "7 spokes" theme. : Unfortunately, it's an automatically generated page. The reason so many TEotW chapter summary pages appear at the top is because there are many links to them from other pages. As far as I know the only way to make them disappear would be to write some custom javascript, which is tricky. But I might try it sometime... --Gherald 23:04, 22 September 2006 (UTC) I understand... ok! -- K00ld00d :: Ok, so it wasn't really that tricky. You may need to do a full refresh (CTRL+SHIFT+R or CTRL+F5) to clear your cache. --Gherald 21:16, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :::So, got any way to show those for people who do want them, G? -- nae'blis 00:07, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :::: I could work on it if there is enough interest, but I doubt it. --Gherald 03:38, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :Or if someone wanted (hint, hint) to throw a template on the book pages (this might be a bot job), with the chapter lists and basic outline for the chapter, it might kill two birds with one stone: people would might be more willing to edit existing chapter summary pages, and it would simplify the Wantedpages a lot. I might not have time for doing that by hand for a while... I will at least go make a template, though. -- nae'blis 22:17, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :: The problem with that is the links will not be red, which is rather useful information. --Gherald 23:26, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, but book chapter summaries are a little different creature from people, places, and things. -- nae'blis 00:02, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :::: They are different in some ways, but people being annoyed when we click on a link only to find no content is not one of them. --Gherald 00:11, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Questions I just came up with a few questions. I don't know if anone here can answer them but maybe we can speculate on it... Here they are: If you balefire someone in Tel'aran'rhiod how would it look in the real world? If someone was watching the sleep would they see thatperson just pop out of exxistence or would theyjust die normally? If you were strong enough to burn the thread back to when they were awake would they just be walking down a stree, for example, and just disappear,or just collapse and die, or would go back only to when they entered the Unseen World? Are the Aelfinn and Eelfinn some how related, as if they were once one species that split into two? Does their world have a Pattern like this one's. What are some of their laws? Does channeling work/exist there? If person A balefired person B and then person C balefired person A didn't balefire person B would person B not have been balefired our would person B still be dead/nonexistant? search Why does it go to wookieepedia if you click on the search logo? Did we borrow the format/template from there? Randfan 00:21, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :Fixed now. --TheParanoidOne 18:59, 1 October 2006 (UTC) LoC:ch12 How come Lord of Chaos/Chapter 12 doesn't come up with any real content? Is it still in production or is it vandalized? :It had no content but an incorrect template usage and category; I deleted it for clarity. --Gherald 20:38, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Question regarding theories Hello, I saw that you may house fanfiction, parodies, and theories later on and I wondered if my page Black Tower Foretelling was good, and if not, how should I edit it, what can it be linked to, etc. --Jenn Aiel 22:54, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Replied on his talk --Gherald 09:56, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::(re: Theories category) To aid this I've added a template to tag theory articles and automatically add them to Category:Theories. Aristoc 12:54, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::Thank you. I was wondering if theories/fanfiction should/would be a sidebar rather then category as it isn't precisely encyclopedia related. It could be perhaps linked to book or topics, but...thanks again for feedback. --Jenn Aiel 20:16, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::: This isn't meant to be "just" an encyclopedia. From the very start I described this wiki as a "repository", and we'll accept virtually anything wot-related. One of the things I'm starting to wish we had more of is fan art. Hmmmmm. --Gherald 12:17, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Copyright We have had a complaint about users here taking text without permission from encyclopaedia-wot.org. This is not permitted and all content must be original or used with attribution from a site with content that is available under the GFDL. encyclopaedia-wot.org is not under a free license so text from there should never be used here. I have deleted some pages, mostly created by unregistered users, which were clearly copied from there and another wot site. If you are aware of any other pages that were copied, please ask an or to delete them. Thanks. Angela talk 18:13, 14 March 2007 (UTC)